Singing In the Rain
by Christene Cullen
Summary: What do Edward and Gene Kelly Have in common? Well, you'll have to read to find out!So, no New Moon Spoilers here. This is just a little one shot I whipped up. I was just wondering what Edward would do when he was bored, and this was the result. Yes, it r
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay! So, I was in Latin, and I wasn't paying attention, as usual. I had this song from singing in the Rain, You are My Lucky Star, stuck in my head, and I was like… wow! This song sounds like something Edward/Bella would sing/think. So, why not make a story about it?I also needed a small break from A New Dawn (If you haven't read it, you should check it out!) So, here it is! Also, I'm adding a surprise finale that I am totally excited about! So yes, this'll be two chapters!

-------------------------------------------------------

I was bored, and it was raining. I had already sunk so low that I had raced Emmett around the yard then inside. Who ever was wettest lost. I won. Esme and I had already spent a half an hour talking, and Carlisle had been patient enough to take a drive around the block with me. Bella had gone on a fishing trip (when she had told me of her plans, I had laughed out loud. Bella fishing was hard to picture.) with Charlie, and they were spending some quality father daughter time together. This thought made me roll my eyes.

I let out a small sigh and swiftly walked into the large, off-white living room. There was an eerie silence, despite the constant dripping of raindrops on the roof. I was so used to this room being used for so many things, though it was usually where Emmett and Rose spent time together. Today it was empty, save the few pieces of expensive arm chairs and couches, and antique coffee tables. There, in the middle of everything, stood my piano. It had been quite some time since I had played, seeing as I was usually with Bella or listening to music that were on CDs rather than my own sweet melodies.

A small tinge of regret trickled through my body as I sauntered over to the instrument. A thick coat of dust muffled her shining finish, making her look grey rather than black. With the long sleeve of my shirt, I quickly rubbed off the dust, and pulled the lid open, revealing the ebony and ivory keys. With a small smile of comfort, I took a seat on the small matching black piano bench, and my fingers instantly found the correct cords and keys. I was producing the same sweet, rapturous melody that none other than my own sweet Bella had inspired. The tune seemed to hover in the air, surrounding me as I worked thoughtlessly, pouring out my heart, which I didn't have, and soul into the dancing tune.

Finally, I allowed the song to flow into a slower, more dramatic one. I made things up as I went along, my hair in my eyes, my face an emotionless mask. It was obvious that this was no work for me, to both me, and the small audience consisting of Esme that listened from the kitchen. My music was like my emotions. If I was happy, so was the tune. If I was amorous, the tune was as well. Even anger could shoot through my songs, as well as envy, jealousy and spite. All were emotions I had felt these past few months, thanks to Bella.

Suddenly, a familiar melody stuck out amongst the unfamiliar notes. It was a song that most of the Americans populating this country now wouldn't know, unless they were about 70 years old with a fiery love of musicals. The tune was soft, and could easily have been overheard, if not for my own keen ears. I quickly shifted my position on the keys, and continued the tune, only adding in the right cords here and there.

"Now, look at what you've just done to me.

Now, it's too late to pretend,

I tried to play smart,

But right from the start, I hoped this was how it would end."

The lyrics easily flew from my mouth, the song hovering daintily over the tune. How true those words were. Bella made me who I was, she had definitely changed me. Also true was that this wasn't smart. I had tried to play it safe and smart, to stay sane and not let the human take my dead heart. But I always hoped it would end as it did: with us together.

"I told myself it was ridiculous,

A silly, adolescent amour.

I argued the cost,

I argued, and lost,

And now of one thing I am sure…"

More lyrics reflecting my life. It was a silly, childish fantasy of mine, of us always being together. Both of us knew that was impossible. The cost? Well, that was easy. Making Bella give up her life was the cost. I hadn't lost yet, but I was positive I would soon enough; I loved her too much.

"You are my lucky star.

I saw you from afar.

Two lovely eyes at me they were beaming,

Gleaming.

I was star struck!"

Bella had to be my lucky star. She kept me sane, and she nourished me the way blood couldn't. I had seen her from afar, though it wasn't a good thing, at that time. I was still in love with her then, and I always would be in love with her.

"You're all my lucky charms.  
I'm lucky in your arms.  
You've opened heaven's portal here on earth for this poor mortal.  
You are my lucky star."

My lucky charm… She had to be. She kept me from sucking blood from half the humans I've encountered, those including Mike Newton and Jacob Black. They might be dead by now if not for Bella. As for being mortal, well, I was far from that, but I was sure that she was heaven on earth, saving me from the fires of hell I was destined to.

My head shot up as I heard the sound of footsteps. I quickly felt out to find whose mind it was, but I drew a blank.

"Bella," The words came out softly as I stood and turned at a human pace. "When did you get here?" I asked, looking at the human who stood before me, dripping wet and smelling sweeter than any rose.

She quickly pushed the question aside. "I'm no lucky star, but you definitely are," She told me passionately as she flew into my arms and rested her head on my shoulder. I quietly stroked her hair, contemplating the lyrics one more time.

"Maybe we should leave the singing to Gene Kelly," I teased lightly as I softly stroked her dripping hair.

Bella snorted at this. "You sing much better than him. I should've known that you had a wonderful voice as well!" She meekly glanced up at me, her eyes wide. I only chuckled and held her closer, resting my head on hers. Even now, the temptation to lean only a little further down and sink my teeth into her skin…

I quickly shook the thought away, and instead focused on her innocence, beauty, everything I loved about keeping Bella a human for as long as I possibly could.

**A/N (again):** Okay, so… yeah. It was short, and kinda cheesy. But I was bored. Also, if you want to know how I pictured Edward's voice, I think it would sound like Tony's, from West Side Story. Maybe that's just because I am in love with Tony's singing voice. So, yeah, it's soft, velvety, rich, almost crooner material. Also, my finale is the humorous part. Please read and review!


	2. Epilogue

2. Epilogue

Outside of the Cullen house, all was quiet, save the pitter patter of rain on the already wet ground. No birds chirped, and the sky was grey. Nothing looked cheerful or happy.

From out of no where, a small hum began. Soon, the small tune was echoing through the whole yard, filling every nook and cranny that could possibly be filled with the rich, thick voice.

"Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo  
Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo   
Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo  
Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo..."

The echoing tune seemed to be coming from a large, hulking figure stomping through the rain. He was graceful, and his feet gently tapped out the tune of the song. A mop of curly brown hair was tactfully pasted against the handsome young man's face, due to the falling raindrops he seemed so fond of.

"I'm singing in the rain  
Just singing in the rain  
What a glorious feelin'  
I'm happy again  
I'm laughing at clouds  
So dark up above  
The sun's in my heart  
And I'm ready for love  
Let the stormy clouds chase  
Everyone from the place  
Come on with the rain  
I've a smile on my face  
I walk down the lane  
With a happy refrain  
Just singin',  
Singin' in the rain!"

Emmett Cullen slid through the yard, adding in tactful dance moves here and there as he splashed away through the puddles, singing happily, his loud voice resonating off of the surrounding trees. It was a shame he was so suddenly interrupted by the sound of a door being pulled open.

"Emmett? What the hell are you doing?" The angry voice cried out as none other than Rosalie Hale emerged from the house, decked out in a bathrobe and slippers.

"I'm singing, and dancing in the rain…" Emmett quickly finished his song, and hurried back into the house.

**A/N: **Bwahahahaha! So, maybe it's out of character for Emmett, but it just made be laugh. I know it isn't one of my best stories, but this is what happens when musical fans get bored… hope you enjoyed.


End file.
